Can't Cry
by Ghost Chibi
Summary: Version one: Farina thinks that she can't cry or otherwise show any other form of weakness. Fiora won't fall apart even if she does, but the Farina is too caught up in "being strong" to notice anything else. Still, she can't hide her tears forever.


A/N: While this isn't my first Fire Emblem fanfiction ever, this is one of the very few I've written so far that I don't think I should bean myself for. Yes, it's FarinaxFiora, get over yourselves and leave if you don't like it. There isn't ANY fanfiction about this pairing (*sadface*), so I thought that I might as well put this up so that there's something there.

Also, this isn't posted as completed because there's another version of this same topic that I wrote about, geared toward a tragic ending (well the whole things tragic). I'm putting it up as another chapter, so that it'll all be kept together.

Title: Can't Cry

Rating: T for swearing

Length: 934 words

Pairing: FarinaxFiora

Summary: Farina thinks that she can't cry or otherwise show any other form of weakness. Fiora won't fall apart even if she does, but the Farina is too caught up in "being strong" to notice anything else. Still, she can't hide her tears forever.

* * *

><p>Farina didn't like crying.<p>

It was a pointless action that didn't ever fix anything. It made one look weak and vulnerable, which others could exploit. It was much too emotional, and made others hurt as well.

Besides, it didn't fit Farina's personality one bit.

Everyone saw her as a strong, independent person. She was practical, she was witty, and most of all, she was brave. What she lacked in body, she made up for in mind and spirit. Her passion, her valor and her optimism were admired by all.

Crying wasn't an option.

So she hid her tears from everybody, even Fiora. Especially Fiora. The rock in the relationship wasn't supposed to cry. It _couldn't_ cry.

* * *

><p>Florina was the only one she cried in front of. It was impossible to hide anything from that girl anyway. She had a way of finding out everything.<p>

"Florina, I can't cry in front of Fiora. I can't."

"But you love her."

"_Because_ I love her. I'm her support. If the beam falls, so does the entire building."

"You aren't going to ruin her by crying in front of her."

"But I'm not supposed to cry. I'm Farina."

Florina couldn't help but sigh.

"You aren't soulless, and she knows that. She won't fall apart."

The youngest Pegasus sister smiled.

"Trust me... and Fiora."

* * *

><p>But the rock wasn't supposed to cry.<p>

Farina had her pride, and her duty.

Both said that crying wasn't possible.

She repeated this in her head as she held Fiora tightly, carrying her sister back to the camp. There was no crying. She couldn't cry.

Two healers rushed out to meet her, and took Fiora from her shaking hands. Florina touched her arm gently and led her to another healer.

Farina didn't cry.

She could hear people talking, sometimes about her, sometimes to her. But she wasn't listening to them. She was too focused on something else.

She couldn't cry.

Her mind was too full of that one thought to comprehend anything else. Florina led her back outside and asked her if she wanted to see Fiora. She could only nod.

* * *

><p>Fiora was asleep when they got to her tent.<p>

Florina hurried to her side and knelt down, gingerly touching her cheek. Farina stood by the entrance, unmoving.

"Farina... do you want to be alone?" Florina asked after a while, and Farina nodded. Florina got up and walked out of the tent, gently touching her sister's arm as she passed by, and quietly closed the flap. Farina heard the girl talking to someone, denying anyone entrance. A rustle of wings and a loud neigh signaled Huey's appearance, helping his rider stand guard.

There really was no need for them to do that though; Farina wasn't going to cry anyway.

* * *

><p>Fiora slowly opened her eye, feeling a dull throbbing in her side. She blinked, and realized that Farina was standing by the entrance of the tent. Outside, she saw a glance of Florina's back along with Huey's wing, apparently shooing someone away.<p>

"Farina?" Fiora murmured. "What are you doing?"

But Farina made no sign of notice.

"Florina? What's going on?" Fiora asked, but her youngest sister only glanced back at her and shook her head, pointing at Farina. Fiora was utterly confused.

"Farina, what's wrong? Farina, please come over here, say something..."

Farina unfolded her arms, walking mechanically over to Fiora's side. She knelt down by Fiora, and closed her eyes.

"...I can't cry..." she hissed to herself, and Fiora grabbed her hand worriedly.

"F-farina?" she asked.

And Farina burst into tears.

She flung her arms around Fiora's shoulders, sobbing hysterically while bawling something about how she couldn't cry. Fiora was utterly speechless, hugging Farina tightly and not sure of what else to do.

"F-farina? W-what's wrong?"

But Farina was too far gone to even comprehend that Fiora was talking to her.

"Farina... Farina, please, calm down, I'm right here, I'm okay..."

Fiora gripped her sister's shoulders tightly, and did the only thing she could think of to calm her sister down.

She felt Farina's initial jolt of shock melt into relaxation, and then quickly into passion. The two parted after a while, breathing heavily.

"Farina," Fiora murmured. "Talk to me. Please."

Farina closed her eyes, sniffling.

"...I can't cry. I'm not supposed to cry," she muttered. "I-I'm the rock. I'm not allowed to be weak."

"What are you talking about?" Fiora asked, puzzled.

"I'm your rock. You depend on me. If I'm weak, then you don't have anywhere to hang on. I can't cry."

"Farina, you aren't being weak just because you _cry_."

"But then you don't have someone to lean on."

Fiora sighed, utterly exasperated.

"Farina, please don't tell me that you honestly believe that you can't ever show any weakness."

"But I do."

Fiora could only groan at her sister's ignorance.

"Farina," she said, looking straight at her sister. "You aren't invincible. You're human. You have emotions. You are allowed to cry just as much as anyone else."

"But-"

"And you don't need to always be strong for me. I know that you want to protect me, but I'm not going to shatter just because you're upset. I want you to rely on me sometimes too. After all, it's the older siblings who protect the younger siblings, right?"

"You know that I think that's a bunch of bullshit," Farina muttered, but Fiora smiled.

"There's the Farina I know," she laughed, hugging Farina tightly. Farina buried her face in Fiora's shoulder, still sniffling but now smiling.

"I love you, no matter what," Fiora whispered. "That won't change."

"I love you too, Fiora..." Farina mumbled.


End file.
